Soy de hielo
by Fanderichie
Summary: Tres situaciones independientes pero a la vez íntimamente ligadas en las que vemos los símiles entre Hitsugaya y el hielo. Aunque no es extrictamente romance, hay one-sided Hitsugaya x Matsumoto.


Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes son propiedad mia, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Esta historia, aunque en sí no es de romance, puede contener cierto one-sided Hitsugaya x Matsumoto.

**SOY DE HIELO**

- Capitán, es la hora - Comunicó la subcapitana con cierta cautela. Sentía un nubarrón negro encima de su capitán, y no quería desembocar una tormenta.

- Hazlo tú, por favor, no tengo ánimo para ir yo - Dijo muy despacio el shinigami, pronunciando cuidadosamente cada sílaba para hacerse entender sin problemas y a la primera.

- Pero capitán, tienes que ir tú, ¿qué dirá el capitán Yamamoto si le entrega el informe una subcapitana? - Intentó razonar la mujer.

- Pues dile que estoy indispuesto - Y con eso, se dispuso a abandonar la estancia. Sintió cómo su subcapitana le cogía suavemente de la manga en un inútil intento de detenerlo. Se paró en seco, se miraron.

_**La nieve acumulada en las laderas de los volcanes activos se derrite muy rápidamente a causa de la actividad del volcán, provocando avalanchas de agua y lodo muy peligrosas para las poblaciones ubicadas cerca.**_

_Sí, últimamente el viejo Yamamoto le ponía de los nervios, aquél viejo, representación viva del fuego volcánico, no hacía más que pedirle resultados. A él, al hielo. Él hacía todo lo que podía y ya se estaba hartando. Y si llegara a hartarse, todos los miembros del décimo escuadrón lo pasarían mal._

- Anda, Matsumoto, hazlo tú - Dijo suspirando amargamente. Frunció el ceño. Ella le soltó.

* * *

- ¿Qué es esto, Matsumoto? - Preguntó el joven Shinigami con evidente irritación a su subordinada, sus cejas más próximas que nunca la una de la otra, formando una leve arruga en su entrecejo.

- Laxante - Contestó la subcapitana como si tal cosa, con expresión ingenua y una sonrisa infantil. La irritación de Hitsugaya degeneró en evidente enfado, tiñendo sus mejillas de un color rojizo.

- ¿Para qué se supone que quiero **esto**? - Preguntó el capitán en un peligroso susurro que por la ira, hacía que su voz temblara.

- Es que siempre tienes esa expresión tan rara en la cara, como con las cejas juntas y muy serio, asi que pensé que esto te ayudaría - Anunció la rubia triunfante con voz aniñada.

- Matsumoto… - Comenzó el shinigami, su volumen aumentando según hablaba - ¡Si siempre estoy tan serio es porque me tengo que quedar aquí haciendo tu trabajo mientras tú te vas a beber con los del decimoprimer escuadrón y el Subcapitán Abarai! - Finalizó gritando. Matsumoto no pareció inmutarse.

- Bah, bah, pero si nunca vienes conmigo, a ti no te gusta salir - Espetó incrédula la mujer.

Hitsugaya entrecerró los ojos.

_**Si se llena completamente de agua un recipiente y se cierra herméticamente, al congelarlo, el agua solidificada generará una fuerte presión que si no es soportada por el recipiente, hará que este acabe estallando.**_

_Eso exactamente le estaba pasando al Capitán. Al estar encerrado "herméticamente" en su despacho, su hielo interno estaba haciendo que estuviera a punto de no soportar la presión y estallar. ¿Que no le gustaba salir? ¿Quién era Matsumoto para decir aquello, si era precisamente ella era la causante de su desasosiego?_

- Fuera de mi despacho - Ordenó irritado Hitsugaya.

- Hm, qué desagradecido eres, encima que te traigo el laxante con todo mi cariño…- Lloriqueó falsamente la subcapitana.

- ¡FUERA! - Gritó el joven, lanzando un cojín hacia la rubia justo en el momento que ésta salía del despacho y cerraba la puerta con una risita. El cojín chocó contra la puerta cerrada y cayó al suelo, olvidado. Hitsugaya suspiró, se acomodó en su silla y miró por la ventana.

Comenzaba a nevar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Y con este papel, por fin termino - Suspiró triunfante y aliviado el Capitán de la décima división. Por fin había terminado su trabajo y podría relajarse leyendo, paseándose por la Sociedad de almas, o haciendo cualquier otra actividad que no requiriera estar encerrado en su despacho.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, y Matsumoto apareció feliz y despreocupada, como siempre, con una gran montaña de papeles que casi le cubrían la cara entera.

- Capitáaaan, me han dado esto para usted. - La subcapitana se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, trotando felizmente con semejante cantidad de papel, y haciendo que Hitsugaya se esperara lo peor. Efectivamente, la rubia se tropezó y cayó al suelo, tirando todos los papeles por el despacho. - Uuups - Dijo no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar.

El chico suspiró y, levantándose de su asiento, fue a ayudar a su torpe compañera.

Ya habían recogido casi todos los papeles cuando Matsumoto se agachó y le acercó los últimos a su capitán, que todavía estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo. Las dos joyas más preciadas de la subcapitana a la altura de los ojos de su capitán. Él no pudo evitar mirar.

Tragó saliva fuertemente.

_**Cuando se retira todo el calor del agua, ésta pasa a estado sólido y sufre una intempestiva disminución de densidad y un consiguiente aumento de volumen. Cuando esto ocurre, el agua, en lugar de precipitarse al fondo, queda en la superficie y flota. Es decir, el agua se congela de arriba a abajo.**_

_Eso le había pasado al Capitán. Cuando Matsumoto se acercó a él con los papeles, no pudo evitar mirarla. __La expresión de su rostro inmediatamente se congeló, disimulando el calor que sentía. No obstante, cuando ella abandonó la estancia y el calor se fue, él se sentó en su asiento, el consiguiente aumento de volumen de alguna parte de su cuerpo haciendo acto de presencia debajo de la mesa, linea divisoria entre la superficie y el fondo del iceberg que representaba Hitsugaya. Frio arriba y caliente abajo._

- Estúpida Matsumoto - Pensó.

**FIN**

Notas de la autora: Bueno, pues mi segundo fic de Hitsugaya en menos de 24 horas, je. No sé, me siento inspirada. No me he quedado del todo satisfecha con esta historia, la he reescrito varias veces, he cambiado los párrafos de sitio para darle algo más de sentido, etc…pero bueno, no está tan mal, supongo.

Esta vez he decidido coger tres aspectos que tienen que ver con el hielo o la nieve, y traspasarlos al personaje de Hitsugaya. Primero explico en negrita qué es lo que le ocurre al hielo, y luego hago un símil entre eso y la situación del personaje.

Yo soy de letras puras, asi que no tengo mucha idea de lo que le pasa exactamente al hielo. Toda la información la he sacado de la Wikipedia, asi que si sois gente cultivada en ciencias y veis que algo de lo que he puesto no es cierto, ya sabéis, culpad a la Wikipedia xD

Además, aun siendo tres situaciones "independientes", he intentado darles cierto sentido cronológico. Primero muestro una situación en la que Hitsugaya no está a gusto y por eso frunce el ceño y está serio. Luego, unido a eso, la pincelada cómica de Matsumoto dándole el laxante. Y finalmente muestro el duro trabajo de Hitsugaya (de ahí que Yamamoto le pida resultados) y su…¿recompensa?

Luego, la pareja Hitsugaya x Matsumoto no es que me apasione, pero necesitaba escribirla para darle sentido a la historia. Además, era o ella o Hinamori. Y lo siento mucho, pero no aguanto a la niñata esa, asi que me quedo con la subcapitana.

Espero que os haya gustado al menos un poco más que a mi, je.

R&R, please.


End file.
